


Check

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles has to wonder about his pack sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 12th is Check Your Batteries Day. A day I feel Derek would take seriously.

Stiles walked into the pack house and paused at what he was seeing. He had been sure that Derek would have had the pack checking the batteries in the smoke and carbon monoxide detectors. Because, that was what you do on Check Your Batteries Day.

It was a day to make sure that you and your stayed safe. Come on, his family died in a fire, he had checked his batteries earlier, he was sure that was what the pack would be doing after school. Why did he assume this? Because it made sense.

That wasn't what Isaac and Erica were doing though. No. They had gathered the everyone's sexual toys (fuck, was that _his_ [Knotting Toy?](https://www.kinkyconsumer.com/info/wolf_penis_dildo.htm) That fucker didn’t even require batteries!

"What in the name of the lowest circles of hell are you doing?" he finally managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, your [Real Feel 9](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/realistic-dildos/sp-real-feel-98647.aspx) batteries were dying. We loaded you up with some Enveloop Pro rechargeable batteries, an extra set of batteries, and a charger. You're welcome," Isaac informed him.

"Did either one of you check the batteries in the Smoke detector?" he asked, instead of thanking the blond wolf.

"I think Derek checks the batteries," Erica supplied.

"Right," Stiles said slowly. "I'll just double check. Did you two happen to pick up any spare 9 volt batteries?"

"Did we miss something? Who and what did we miss Isaac?"

"Never mind," Stiles finally said as he got up to check said detectors. He would have to talk with Derek, about giving clear and concise orders.

He also needed to order new toys. He just felt violated and wrong about his pack mates pawing at them. Which was okay. He needed to order a larger knotting dildo before Derek would knot him. Still, it was something to bring up. His Alpha could not fix what he didn't know about.

~Fin~


End file.
